


Juxtaposition

by lulebell



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Lisa go into hiding when Anna finds out her daughter is 5th Column.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> In what is quite possibly, the creepiest thing I've ever written....

All she was looking for was a mother’s love. She found it; not her mother’s and not in the traditional form, but love from a mother, none the less.

//

“My mother just doesn't get me,” Tyler looked at his shoes and Anna took a step towards him. “She just never has any time for me.”

//

Lisa leaned into Erica’s arms and for the second time, felt Erica’s strong and comforting arms wrap around her and hold her close.

//

Anna put a hand under Tyler’s chin. It was important that he see how comforting she was, feel how comforting a mother’s touch could be.

//

Lisa let herself be rocked and she clung to Erica, shaking and weeping softly.

//

“Not all mothers abandon their children during their time of need.”

//

“Lisa, you’re safe now. We’re going to protect you. I’m going to protect you.”

//

“You’re a better mother than I ever had.”

//

Lisa kissed her, softly, sweetly, the way women do when they love each other and Erica leaned back, unsure.

//

Anna’s sickly sweet smile reassured him and made him smile, if only a little.

She smiled too, and struck him across the face with her fist.

//

“Lisa... I, uh... I think you got the wrong idea...”

She kissed her again, harder, deeper, until Erica pushed her away.

//

A nearby guard approached to take the troublesome matter off his queen’s hands, but she stopped him with a single hand.

//

“I’m... I’m sorry, I... thought... I didn’t know...”

//

She stabbed him over and over until the sound finally stopped.

//

“It’s alright sweetie,” Erica’s smile was warm, loving, forgiving and Lisa smiled back at her.

//

“I have no daughter and now, she has no son.”

//

Erica kissed the top of Lisa’s head as she settled back into her soft pillows for the night.

“Goodnight, Lisa.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Evans.”

//

All he was looking for was a mother’s love and as the blood poured from his heart and the world darkened on the cold, foreign floor, he realized that once, he had had it.

//


End file.
